1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing of fastening elements according to which a head is upset at one end of a blank and a point is formed at the opposite end of the blank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of manufacturing of fastening elements according to which in a first step, a blank, having a length greater than a length of a produced fastening element, is cut off from a wire having a predetermined diameter. Then, a head is upset at one end of the blank, and a point is formed at the opposite end of the blank by hammer-forging. During forging, the cylindrical end of the blank is formed, in a cold condition, into a somewhat crowned shape by being impacted with two hammer cheeks.
Because forging with hammer cheeks generates a lot of noise, the forging apparatus should be encapsulated, and the working zone need by designated as a noise protection zone in which wearing of hearing protection gear is required. However, encapsulating of the forging apparatus makes an access thereto very difficult, and the ergonomy of the working place substantially decreases.
A further drawback of hammer-forging consists in extensive wear of the hammer cheeks. The essentially continuous wear of the hammer cheeks results in change of the shape of the point and, thus, in reduction in quality of the produced fastening elements.
Because a separate blank is needed for each fastening element, the output is rather low and, accordingly, the manufacturing costs are high.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a method of manufacturing of fastening elements which would insure a high output and small manufacturing costs.
Another object of the present invention is a method of manufacturing of fastening elements which would insure a constant quality of the points of the fastening elements.
A further object of the present invention is a method of manufacturing of fastening elements which would provide for wear-free formation of the points of the fastening elements and would insure a substantial reduction in noise generation.